Clash In the Aftermath
by CajunMoma2014
Summary: Draco Malfoy has hit puberty awakening a rare Veela gene within his magic and this new draw to a certain muggleborn Gryffindorr makes things even more complicated. Dramione. Begins in 3rd year.
1. Chapter 1

Clash In the Aftermath

Harry Potter Story

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rated: M

Prologue

…

Draco Malfoy was a very dedicated young wizard. His parents made sure of it as he was growing up he was after all their only heir. Their perfect little pureblood. A combination of a long line of Malfoys who his father said were better known from France. His paternal side having just moved to England with his great-grandfather Septimus Malfoy; taking his wife Nymphadora Malfoy nee' Prewett and his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy with him.

As much pride as his father had for his lineage it was commiserable when compared to the gratification his mother held for hailing from _'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black'_.

His mother always enjoyed his lessons growing up none more so than showing him his family tree more the maternal side than anything. She always held a certain vanity about her looks ones he inherited from his mother, whom always said they inherited it from Guenievere Black nee' Bellincioni, a veela his mother had said. It had been quite a few generations so most of the genes were recessive of the first Phineas Black's mother but luckily for them their stormy eyes and blonde hair were strong enough for them to pull through.

He had to admit that even as he looked at the portrait of the first Cygnus Black and his wife Guenievere holding a baby Phineas his several times great grandmother truly was beautiful. Her portrait self smiling gently at the babe in her arms before moving up towards her husband. He watched as a gentle breeze in their portrait moved her silvery blonde locks until they brushed against Cygnus' black curly locks.

"Our eyes are quite similar to the other Blacks but you and I my son have more storm in them than a regular witch or wizard. Grandfather Cygnus did our family a great deed marrying a Veela a beautiful creature; magic personified."

"I know, Mother. You've been teaching me of Grandfather Cygnus and Grandmother Guenievere for as long as I can remember." the almost 13 year old almost pouted at the lesson Narcissa once more considered giving.

"I do nothing without reason, my little dragon. You are almost at a certain age where your magic will blossom in ways that -"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Mother, but if this is the _'Fairies and the Pixies'_ lesson I would be wholly less mortified from this speech coming from father rather than you."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her son for interrupting. Though it was against everything he was taught to disrupt one of his elders his embarrassment got the best of him and he did it anyway; if the elder witch wasn't so amused she'd have corrected him for his error.

"This my son is most certainly not _'The Fairies and the Pixies'_ speech. I had to receive this speech from my father who heard it from his as this is a potential trait that comes from your maternal side of the family. When you turn 13 tomorrow my Draco Cygnus Malfoy your Veela heritage shall prove to be either dominant or recessive. If it is the latter then you'll get your wish of your father giving you a no doubt illuminating speech regarding witches and reproduction."

Narcissa watched as a light blush dusted her son's cheeks at her words before he spoke, "And if it is dominant?"

"Males are less susceptible to the Veela trait than females are my own heritage was recessive. However this brings us to what the point of our lessons involving Grandmother Guenievere led up to. Should the Veela in your blood be dominant, your magic will spike on your thirteenth birthday growing your magical prowess tremendously. There aren't many drawbacks to the power except emotional outbursts and on the slim chance you find your mate. The Veela are emotional beings, their magic being sentient it will seek out your perfect mate. Don't give me that look Draco I've already told you your father will give you this speech. You'll still have control over yourself you won't die or get sick if you never have contact with your mate should you find her. From what my father told me you will merely ache the longer you resist."

"If my Veela is dominant?" the blonde haired boy asked and sagged in relief at his mother's nod.

After all a male having a dominant Veela trait is almost unheard of. What could be the chances that his birthday tomorrow would be as mundane as it normally was …

…


	2. Chapter 2

Clash In the Aftermath

Harry Potter Story

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rated M

Chapter: 1

…

Draco had gone to bed that night perfectly content.

It was as the hour struck twelve when he realized he should have been slightly more worried about the putative Veela gene.

It wasn't hypothetical quite like he had thought. A slight pulse of his magic thrummed all over his body nothing too outrageous he supposed until his magic ticked again stronger, more abrupt accompanied now by an ever growing warmth. Whatever change he and his mother thought would not happen proved to be quite daunting on the now thirteen year old boy.

Draco cried out for his elf, "Tizzy." and the little thing appeared with a pop looking eager to please until she saw her young master in such a state now only looking anxious.

"M-Master Draco! What is Tizzy be doing for the sir? How can Tizzy help hims?"

Draco barely choked out a tight, "Mother." before he heard his elf pop away. His magic now constatly vibrating right under his skin. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't hurt like an annoying sprain of a muscle.

Narcissa had never rushed to her child like she did this night, completely taken aback by her son's elf popping into her bed quarters. She would never admit she swung the doors to Draco's chambers like such a madwoman; that title belonged to her sister only.

"Morganna!"

Narcissa's shriek caused Tizzy to flatten her normally ample, pendulous ears to the top of her head as if to shield them from the loud sound.

The Elder woman had no time to be insulted by the slight to her person; her eyes too focused on her only child.

Draco's hair was currently lengthening at quite a rate, his ears became slightly cuspidate, his nails developed into jagged claws and if she could view his mouth she just knew that his teeth would now be fangs. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember the last time a male Veela had emerged in their blood. She couldn't ever recall as of now.

"Draco, darling," the blonde began, "I know this isn't exactly ideal, it appears however, my little dragon, your Veela gene is acutely powerful within you. I cannot help you through this process and can only surmise to you from journals I have read of our ancestors. The change is more prominent to those who take the least amount of time to transform. This Veela magic you are fighting could become detrimental to you. I need you to come to terms with your magic melding your wizarding blood with your Veela."

She wasn't sure he had heard her and if he did, even want to listen to her.

It was two hours before the chaos before her ceased and Narcissa hurriedly called for Tizzy, quick to order her son a Draught of Peace and a Dreamless Sleep potion. It didn't take long as the elf returned, the two potions looking profound in her small arms. Narcissa quickly grabbed them from her and made her way over to Draco who still had his eyes closed but from fighting off the effects of the heat filled thrumming his magic forced him to go under. His hair was still longer reaching to his shoulders, perhaps a bit beyond that point but his mother couldn't tell from how he was laying. She let out a sigh as she saw his ears and nails had gone back to normal. She gently steadied her now teenage son and allowed him to lean on her as she helped him to down the potions and just as gently did she lay him back down.

'No one would know about this.' the woman decided for Draco's safety she would make sure of it.

…

Draco awoke with a start, jolting upright caused a pain to go threw his head no doubt a side effect from one of the potions he drank.

"Tsk. Tsk" the boy turned at the sound and glared at the small thing that scolded him before he heard her words and his expression softened, "Tizzy was very worried about young Master. Hims has never slept past noon a'fore."

Draco's eyes widened as he scrambled out of bed.

"Why didn't you wake me Tizzy? Father and Mother-"

"Mistress be ordering Tizzy not to wake the young Master. Hims came into his magics last night."

At the elf's words Draco flinched recalling the painful burning and throbbing of his magic fighting. He frowned slightly as he thought of his mother's words, "Veela are magic personified? Do I sense different to you Tizzy?"

The elf cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Master is Master. I do not understand, sirs."

Instead of elaborating, Draco merely shook his head turning to his closet to get dressed. Tripping as graciously as he could when he heard Tizzy's next words, "Is Master be wanting Tizzy to cut his long hair now?"

…

It was a delight to know that just his mother was at the Manor today. Father apparently had work related duties he had to attend to. If his mother noticed his hair she didn't comment as she spoke.

"Perhaps a new wardrobe is in order to commemorate your new power?"

"I don't feel any more powerful, Mother." Draco raised a brow at the woman before gaining a shocked expression.

"I did tell you Veela were emotional creatures, son. It will take a while to learn how to control your emotions again. I daresay anger will be the hardest. I do not think your father should learn of what happened yesterday, do you?"

Draco didn't answer her though he doubted she wanted him to, even Lucius Malfoy knew Narcissa held the last word.

"When shall we depart for Diagon Alley, Mother?"

Narcissa hid her smirk at her son's refusal to answer, it was quite a good thing he saw her point of view on the matter of his heritage. "Whenever you're finished eating of course, I'll be changing my wardrobe this seems a bit bland for the occasion."

Draco watched his mother walk off in her royal blue dress robes his thoughts of what his mother to consider not bland left his mind as an irritating poke drew his gaze.

Tizzy once more jabbed the Malfoy heir as a precaution before pointing to his plate of food, "Young Master be's eatings now, you shan't get sick on Tizzy's watch again."

Draco broke his glower of the elf in exchange for eating his breakfast not before muttering about "woman being crazy, witch and elf alike."

It earned him another poke from the 22" tall, sassy, pink house elf.

…

Diagon Alley was quite the trip.

His robes were of course crafted from the finest Acromantula silk, fashioned in his trademark silver and green colors. Along with a few black with silver trim.

He hadn't the chance to look at himself since the change but he had grown slightly taller perhaps six inches at most. His muscles from years of Quidditch were normally defined compared to other boys his age but now they were even more sharp. If he was being completely honest it was his now longer hair that threw him slightly off. He deliberated with himself about cutting it back to what it was before but decided he wasn't that comfortable with the idea. He had changed, his magic transformed and perhaps keeping his hair slightly longer would be a good way to remind himself of that until he once more learned control over his magic. The thought; however, of simply leaving it back had reminded him too much of Lucius, someone he loved but wanted to be set apart from his father's image.

With a quick flick of his wrist he watched as his shoulder length hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. It would have to do until he deemed ready to chop his flaxen hair. He sat as he waited for his mother to try on her own dress robes. It had been fifteen minutes when he began to feel a pull in his navel. His magic trying to guide him, he realized, and Draco found himself standing before he even registered the thought to do so. Something Narcissa noticed as she raised a questioning brow in her son's direction.

"May I be excused, Mother? I suddenly have the urge to visit Flourish and Blott's." Narcissa had more questions for her son but something in her decided against asking them now in front of an audience and with a nod allowed Draco his permission to take his leave.

He wasn't sure what would make his magic pull him towards the book shop and he nearly faltered in his steps as a voice in his head whispered a very appalling word.

 _'Mate.'_

He was at the little cottage turned shop before he realized and there at the Ancient Runes and Arithmacy section was the one and only Gyffindor Princess. The next word slithered from Draco's lips before he could damper them, "Well, fuck."

And that was not the way he wanted to get Hermione Granger's attention.

AN: Quick little Author's Note for you all I absolutely love it when I get reviews and I feel the same way about private messages. Do not be afraid to get in contact with me concerning my stories or writing style. I've even been known to take on certain ships my readers have requested. I get back to every single message and try to get to every review I receive with some exceptions as I'm not really sure how to give feedback to a one or two letter review. Know I appreciate every single favorite, follow, review and pm and all of you as well your encouragement of my writing inspires me to do more.


	3. Chapter 3

Clash In the Aftermath

Harry Potter Story

Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rated: M

Chapter 2

…

Hermione was transfixed as she read the Arithmancy text for her third year. Reading ahead of her syllabus was always a fun pastime for her. She knew it wasn't a normal trait of most people her age but she was quite a bit older than most people in their year. Harry was just about to make thirteen where she would be turning fourteen in September. Granted even people closer to her age weren't as mature as she was. Just as she was truly getting into her thoughts, a voice broke her single-mindedness.

"Oh fuck."

That voice was a lot deeper than she remembered, and her head jolted to the side as she stared at what was the now much dapper looking Malfoy Heir.

Malfoy was now incredibly taller shocking for a freshly turned thirteen year old. A striking five foot nine if she had to guess, and it appeared he would just get taller meanwhile Hermione appeared to have reached her peak height last year stopping at a rather none impressive five foot three. His nose didn't look as pointed and wondered if he accomplished that, through puberty or if he did like she did with her teeth and cast a spell. Despite her parents' disapproval Hermione felt the risk was worth it and before she left Hogwarts for the summer cast the shrinking charm on her teeth.

She was sure Malfoy's family didn't have the same qualms about magic as her own muggle parents did.

His light almost white blonde hair was longer as well and she secretly hoped it wasn't another attempt to look more like his pompous father. The younger boy cleared his throat once more drawing Hermione from her thoughts.

"Granger might I have a word?"

He was nervous and his eyes gave away his insecurities and Hermione felt it rather than thought, something significant had happened to him over the summer for this fortuitous change in demeanor.

Still she couldn't help but mess with him a bit, "I think you said one already with your vast knowledge of execrating."

The blush that adorned his cheeks was very uncharacteristic of the boy and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what brought upon the change in the boy. So despite her answer the girl nodded her head in the affirmative and allowed him to lead her to what she realized was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

They had a seat at a private booth closer to the back of the shop and they were both filled with awkward silence until the waitress came over to take their order. The girl, Hermione recognized was a now seventh year Hufflepuff and was grateful despite her shocked yet curious eyes the blond haired girl did not question the Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

Hermione ever the Gryffindor broke the silence first.

"What's this about now Malfoy? I have to admit you're acting unusually atypical of your usual callous behavior. And apparently my curiosity outweighs my self perseverance."

Draco frowned at that surely shocked at his own conduct than her putting herself in harm's way.

"I have to admit these changes that I've experienced recently scare the bullocks out of me, Granger. I want to apologize for calling you that name last year. I was out of line."

He was no doubt referring to the Mudblood comment before she could question exactly what changed with him, he continued.

"I know it'll take more than just one little apology to prove my words, especially since Potter and Weasel will no doubt attempt to blemish my motives. And I can't lie and tell you they aren't anything but selfish, Granger." Her brow rose in confusion at his admittance but before she could ask he answered her unspoken question, "I never quite realized until you were petrified, but I missed you and your know it all ways in the classroom. And besides," he took this moment to look her up and down, the same look in her own familiar's eyes when he found a canary or rat to hunt was the same as the look in Malfoy's eyes and the fourteen year old felt a shiver run down her spine from the intensity of it., "You're little dorks might have missed it but I can with clarity assure you, I've noticed exactly how much of a girl you are."

With that Hermione found her cheeks hot to the touch and no doubt crimson in color. Malfoy dropped more than enough galleons onto the table to cover not only his ice cream and hers as well but leave and exceptionally big tip. And soon he was leaving her there to think of everything he'd just told her.

 _'There was no way in bloody hell. Surely Malfoy couldn't fancy her of all people.'_

Hermione stood not too long after Draco and made her way back to Flourish and Blotts intent on looking into different subjects than Arithmancy before heading to Magical Menagerie for some more food for her half-kneazle companion.

…

Even Draco couldn't believe the nads he'd just grown. Normally he was quite confident in his own way. Not for Granger of all people though and not with flirting, he had far to many more pressing matters to deal with than girls. Except for now, now he'd make an exception for Granger.

As he thought back on the words he'd spoken to her he couldn't find fault in anything he'd said. Granger no Hermione was quite fit, and older. It was quite a lecherous young boy's dream to date someone like her. But he wanted more than just that thank to his inner Veela.

By the time he returned to his mother's side his hair had grown another inch and fangs and talons were now apart of his appearance. Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she looked upon the form of her son and scowled as every female that had hit puberty was eyeing her thirteen year old wizard.

"Draco whatever it is you are thinking, I must insist you stop."

And nothing like hearing your mother's voice to end the rather enticing thoughts of your perfect mate.

Narcissa didn't smile though she was quite satisfied to see whatever trance Draco inadvertently cast on most of the nearby witch population, it ended and the once witches with a staring problem shook themselves from their stupor and continued on their regular business.

"What was it that had you leaving the robe shop with such haste?"

Draco looked around before muttering quietly to where only his mother could hear, "My Veela has chosen what appears to be the perfect mate."

The boy was nervous though felt confident that his mother's love for Veela lore would outweigh her disapproval of anyone not a pureblood.

"Well who is she?" Narcissa quite didn't like being kept in suspense especially concerning matters as important as this. She noticed Draco look uneasy as he escorted her to the Leaky to floo the both of them home, Draco handed his mother the magical soot and just as she uttered Malfoy Manor and dropped it did Draco feel comfortable enough to tell her.

"My mate is Hermione Granger."

…

Preview Chapter 3

 _Narcissa was rarely shocked but her son telling her his perfect mate was the Granger girl well it caused the unnatural effect of stunning Narcissa quiet._

 _Draco clambered out of the fireplace a few moments after his mother and seated himself in the foyer and waited. It felt like an eternity but the Malfoy Matriarch finally entered the room and sat herself down before summoning a bottle of fire whiskey from her study._

 _Hermione had decided she would ignore Malfoy's words, surely it was merely a poorly formulated ploy to trick her somehow. Yet despite her decision his words rang in her head over and over again._

" _You're little dorks might have missed it, but I can, with clarity assure you, I've noticed exactly how much of a girl you are."_


	4. Chapter 4

Clash In the Aftermath

Harry Potter Story

Chapter 4

…

The air was eerily quiet around them as Draco's words were processing through his mother's head.

As soon as his mate's name left his mouth, Narcissa Malfoy, had gone pale, even more so than her usual porcelain complexion, but his view of the older woman left as green flames rose around the petite woman and brought her home.

Draco had just waited but a moment longer, before he too followed his mother home. Narcissa's face was just as shocked and stony as when Draco had first blurted out his mate's name. Granted he realized he could have broken the news to his mother with a tad more decorum, but a part of him was still just as perplexed as the woman before him.

"This is, quite unexpected. Are you quite sure of this Draco?"

The woman it appeared had finally regained her bearings and stared her only son down; obviously awaiting an answer.

"There's not doubt in my mind, mother. Hermione Granger was meant to be mine."

…

Hermione sneezed rather loudly as Ron looked at her across from the garden. "You alright? Coming down with a cold Mum won't leave you alone." he warned her gently

The curly haired witch shook her head in the negative before giving him a tentative smile in return, "I'm sure someone is just talking about me that's all."

Hermione plucked up a gnome and threw him at Ron who sent the ginger a rather explicit word in retaliation of being thrown. Hermione threw her head back and laughed at him before continuing to degnome the garden. She was fairly excited, Harry would be joining them later that night.

…

Hermione was not excited to see her best friend as she'd originally hoped.

"Harry I can't believe you didn't get expelled!"

Though her tone was a bit harsh Harry could see the laughter in her eyes at the thought of revenge against his awful muggle relatives.

"Minister Fudge said not to worry about it, just a case of emotional accidental magic. Nothing a little deflatation jinx won't fix."

Ron actually guffawed at his words.

"So what have you two been up to since it took me just now to meet up with everyone."

Hermione blushed as she remembered not for the first time Draco Malfoy's words. _"I've noticed exactly how much of a girl you are."_

Hermione was no fool. The pureblood was definitely flirting with her. She just couldn't grasp the reason as to why. He was absolutely horrid to her the previous year, even going so far as to call her a _mudblood_. Despite his awful personality she would be blind to not notice he appeared to have hit puberty early, he had clearly grown taller over a head taller than she herself was and his nose wasn't so pointed anymore, in fact they fit the sharp edges of his cheekbones perfectly. And Merlin was he fit, no doubt thanks to quidditch.

"Hermione! Are you alright you zoned out there a bit?"

Harry's worried gaze behind his glasses broke her out of her inner monologue.

"Sorry there was just this boy-"

Both Harry and Ron groaned as they realized she had been thinking of someone who had obviously flirted with her.

For a moment she had to remind herself that Ron and Harry were 12 years old apparently not interested in finding a witch of their own to snog yet.

"Sorry, forgot you two were boys for a moment."

Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and Ron looked affronted at the idea of being anything but a full wizard boy.

Hermione just smiled as she hugged the two around their necks.

…

Draco sighed as he once more felt the uncomfortable tugging on his magic.

When he'd seen Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron from afar the cause of the tightening he was feeling finally made itself apparent to him.

His Veela side did not like her touching other men, even boys.

He told his mother of his findings and she confirmed that perhaps his Veela magic would always feel that way until such a time came where he could claim the muggleborn.

 _'Claim the muggleborn. Claim Hermione.'_

Draco blushed at the thought of doing that, with his hopefully soon to be ex-arch nemesis.

"Have you thought of anything to tell father?"

Changing the subject, it was safer than to think of the slightly older girl and what they would one day do together.

Narcissa knew that it was to get the subject off of himself and that girl, but he did deserve an answer, "It has yet to be seen what your father shall benefit from knowing."

Truthfully the once Black Heiress truly loved her husband, she had since she was Draco's age yet even she didn't know how Lucius would take the news of Draco's Veela heritage.

"I shall test the waters with your father once you leave for school." she decided on at last and was relieved when Draco accepted her answer.

…

Preview:

 _Hermione looked up and her chocolate orbs met Molten silver for the umpteenth time since term started._

 _He wasn't being his normal pompous self. He seemed as if he was always on the verge of approaching but never had the gall to speak with her._

 _It was no wonder the blonde wasn't sorted into Gryffindor._

 _He was different though, his nonchalance towards her was a surprised but welcome change._

 _It absolutely infuriated her because she couldn't for the life of her figure out why._


End file.
